


Don't Touch What's Mine

by Smol_iero



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Heathens, High School AU, Innocent Josh, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tyler, Protective Tyler, Sweetheart Josh, Tyler and blurry face are the same person, protective, psychotic tendencies, sorta heathens au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_iero/pseuds/Smol_iero
Summary: Everyone loves josh but no one dares befriend him. God forbid what would happen if you did.





	Don't Touch What's Mine

Josh was a very likable person but you have to be careful with how close you get because Tyler is always around somewhere, ready to hurt anyone who even dared to touch Josh. Everyone remembers what happened to the freshman who simply tried to get help with their homework. No one talks about it but the stains are still there, if not physically, then mentally. 

No one blames Josh for the hold Tyler has on him but it doesn't stop them from hating it. Especially Jenna. She used to be Josh's best friend and then Tyler moved here and from the moment he laid eyes on Josh that friendship had ended. 

This all happened 2 years ago and it hasn't been the same since.


End file.
